lefarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalongh
Syd for det mægtige Urth ligger det ældgamle rige Thalongh. På trods af at mange anser Thalongh for at være et uciviliseret og barbarisk land fyldt med mørke jungler, monstre og dødbringende sygdomme, findes der mange velfungerende regeringer og Thalongh imperiet kan som et af de eneste i verden sige at det har eksisteret i mere end én age Circle. Landets dårlige omdømme er et resultat af den isolation det har haft fra resten af verden, samt den ældgamle magi der for mange mange år siden blev skabt for at beskytte landet mod eventuelle fjender. I så mange år tilbage man kan huske har de mystiske Slaad regeret over menneskene i dette land, og med tiden er der blevet skabt mange ”offsprings” af foreninger mellem slaads og mennesker. Trods den store race forskel mellem menneske og slaads har de to racer sammen formået at bygge et rigt, harmonisk og velfungerende samfund som man ikke ser mange steder i dag. '' ---- '''Regional history:' For mange tusinder år siden skabte Orrogar det (for ham) ideelle land som han gav navnet Thalongh. Her skabte han en jungle som i alle henseender var selveste udtrykket for orden. Træer rejste sig fra jorden i lige linjer og i en sådan afstand af hinanden at de alle fik den tilpas mængde af sol de skulle bruge. Blade voksede frem på træerne. Blade som var formet i den reneste symmetri, og som netop sørgede for at opsamle den nødvendige mængde af regn så træerne kunne leve. På jorden skabte Orrogar blomster, som voksede op og fik den mest optimale højde, hældning og styrke. Bjerge voksede af jorden og formede sig med perfekte vinkler og med fuldstændig glatte overflader ned til den mindste lille sten. Orrogar fik sine mange menneskelige tilbedere til at rejse til dette land og bygge det perfekte samfund som udstrålede ”Law” i alt dens herlighed. Dyrene som menneskerne jagede, var den helt rette størrelse og alder, deres afgrøder voksede som de skulle og kunne høstes på det helt ideelle tidspunkt, og tørke og lidelse var ukendt i Thalongh. Tingene fik dog ikke lov til at være sådan ret længe. Menneskene begyndte at tage tingene for givet. De troede inderligt på at så længe de forsat blev ved med at tilbede Orrogar kunne ingen forandring ske, og derved intet ondt overgå dem. De blev dristigere i deres måde at være på, udfordrede skæbnen gang på gang bare for at bevise for dem selv at Orrogar var med dem. De begyndte at anse sig selv for Orrogars udvalgte, hans favoritter. En dag kom en syg og fattig kvinde, klædt i pjalter fra top til tå, hen for at tale med kongen af Thalongh. Hun hævdede at hun var synsk og kom for at advare kongen om en stor fare. Hvis ikke kongen og hans folk begyndte at leve efter Orrogars intension, og lod være med at tænke så højt om dem selv, så ville riget bryde sammen. Kongen lo og sagde til hende at dette umuligt kunne være sandt, og at kvinden altså måtte lyve for intet ondt kunne hænde Orrogars disciple. Til det svarede kvinden at hun talte sandt og spurgte kongen hvordan hun dog skulle kunne lyve i dette ”ordenens” land? Kongen smilede blot og lykønskede hende fordi hun åbenbart var den eneste som havde haft held til at bryde Orrogars rutine med at tale sandt her i landet. Kvinden rystede bedrøvet på hovedet og bad kongen om at hjælpe hende med at kurere den sygdom hun led af. Hun sagde til kongen at da Orrogar var i alt så ville hendes sygdom vel gå bort ligeså snart kongen bedte Orrogar om det. For sygdom hørte ikke hjemme i ordenens land. Hertil fnøs kongen hånligt og svarede at siden hun ikke selv havde været i stand til at få kontakt med Orrogar gad han ikke spilde sin kostbare tid på en fattig kvinde. Orden var forbeholdt ham og befolkningen i hans rige sagde han til kvinden. Nu trådte kvinden tilbage og kiggede smilende på kongen. Pludselig lagde hun hovedet bagover og skreg af latter alt imens hun flåede pjalterne af sin krop. Kongen og hans mænd i slottet blev omgående blændet af hendes udseende for hun var ingen anden end Iistishia, den som skaber Chaos. Iistishia sagde til kongen at takket være ham kunne hun nu få adgang til Orrogars land. Ved at lykønske hende med hendes evne til at lyve havde kongen direkte gået imod sin Guds vilje og ved at nægte at helbrede hendes sygdom havde kongen nægtet at udbrede orden til dem der havde brug for det. Derved havde kongen fornægtet Orrogar og givet Iistishia den mulighed hun havde brug for. Hun forbandede nu kongen og forvandlede ham og alle hans mænd til slaads, væsener af de reneste chaos. Og sådan gik det til at Chaos kom til Thalongh. Træerne i junglen begyndte at vokse i sære former, blomsterne antog unaturlige farver og bjergene krympede sig indtil de lignede forvredne udgaver af dem selv. Dyrene antog sære former og blev aggressive, mens flere og flere nyfødte børn forvandledes til slaads. Nu fulgte en tid med megen krig og Chaos. Iistishias’ slaads, Orrogars mennesker og de vilde dyr bekrigede alle hinanden og meget blod blev udgydt. Først mange år senere blev der endelig fred i landet. Både slaad og mennesker havde indset at det eneste måde hvorpå denne forfærdelige krig kunne afsluttes på var ved at genoprette balancen mellem orden og kaos. Store templer blev opført til Orrogar og Iistishia og slaad og mennesker lærte at leve sammen og udnytte hinandens evner. Langsomt, og kun gennem hårdt arbejde fra begge parter, blev Thalongh igen et sted hvor freden og rigdommen herskede. Mennesker høstede afgrøderne og gik på jagt, mens de stærkere slaads stod for at opføre bygninger og opbygge en solid militær enhed som kunne forsvare Thalongh hvis det nogensinde skulle blive nødvendigt. Magtfuld magi blev vævet in i bjergene og træerne for at forhindre enhver uvedkommende i at forstyrre freden i landet. For fortsat at opretholde balance mellem orden og chaos, en ting som anses for det absolut vigtigste i hele Thalongh, afholdes der hvert år en kæmpemæssig ofringsfest hvor mennesker og slaads bliver ofret til Orrogar og Iistishia. Mange mener at denne form for gudetilbedelse er afskyelig, men for en person fra Thalongh findes der ingen større ære en frivilligt at gå op til alteret og lade sig ofre for den almægtige balances skyld. Geografi: Da størstedelen af Thalongh er dækket af tæt jungle og bjerge er der ingen der rigtig ved hvor mange byer der egentlig findes rundt omkring i landet. Alle de store byer er placeret langs kysten, hvor Mezro, er langt den største og også rummer Høj Præstens tempel. Størstedelen af Thalongs befolkning lever i små stamme byer som rummer omkring ti til femten familier. Disse byer er meget primitive og stammerne kan hurtigt pakke husene sammen og flytte til et andet område hvis der bliver mangel på vand og føde. I de store byer (bl.a. Mezro) bor der ret få folk i forhold til byens størrelse, og de fleste af disse er slaads. Grunden hertil er meget enkel. Der bliver simpelthen ikke bygget særlig mange huse i disse byer, da der skal være plads til de enorme templer som alle er dedikeret til enten Orrogar eller Iistishia. Nogen hævder at Høj Præstens Tempel oprindelig var et helt bjerg som ved hjælp af magi blev lavet om til det sten tempel det er i dag. Society: Thalongh er et teologisk styre hvis lige ikke findes nogen andre steder. I Thalongh tilbeder man orden og chaos i den reneste form og det anses som den største prioritet at leve sit liv i balance mellem disse to kræfter. Andre religioner end orden og chaos er ilde set i en thalonghers øjne. Som den styrende magt sidder der i Mezro et råd af præste, som repræsenteres udadtil gennem den udvalgte Høj Præst. Rådets medlemmer består næsten udelukkende af slaads (green og grey), enkelte er dog også mennesker. Thalongh er et land som holder sig mest for sig selv og snakker kun med fremmede magter når det angår handel. Thalongh er nemlig yderst kendt for de mange gems og metaller som findes i bjergene. Derudover er huderne fra de mange eksotiske dyr i området (f.eks. slangeskind), meget eftertragtet af andre lande som bruger det til fornemt tøj og lignende. Når det kommer til krig er Thalonghernes metoder primitive men effektive. Da de ikke anvender metal til hverken rustninger eller våben foretrækker de at kæmpe inde i selve junglen hvor de lydløst kan angribe en uvidende fjende. Hele fjendtlige hære er blevet set marchere ind i junglen for aldrig at vende tilbage. Skulle det komme til åben kamp på en slagmark er Thalongh dog heller ikke magtesløs. Mangen en fjende er blevet overrasket over en solformørkelse bestående af pile fra tusinde langbuer, for derefter at blive knust af regimenter af brutale blue slaads og angrebet af destruktive spells fra menneskelige troldmænd og green slaads. Kendte steder: Mezro: er det uofficielle hovedstad i Thalongh. Byen består primært af kæmpemæssige templer bygget af smukt forarbejdet sten, og fra toppen af disse er en fantastisk udsigt over havet. Helt nede ved kysten ligger havnepladsen Ce’vae, hvor der næsten altid kan ses et handelsskib eller to fra Urth. I Mezro finder man også det kæmpestore og berømte tempel ”Heelstra dar Liumbre” – eller på common ”Temple of Balance”. Det er fra her at Præsterådet regerer og templet rummer ydermere High Priest Avalons bolig. Spine of the Serpent: er en bjergkæde i det sydlige Thalongh. Denne bjergkæde bugter sig gennem landskabet som en slange (deraf navnet) og det siges at disse bjerge var de første til at mærke Iistishias indflydelse da hun kom til landet for mange mange år siden. Bjergene er hjemsted for mange kæmpemæssige slanger, såsom purple worms og lignende, og overalt kan man høre eksotiske fugles smukke stemmer. For foden af et af bjergenes udløbere står to kæmpemæssige jern døre som, ifølge legender, skulle lede ned til planet Dio hvor de døde venter på Morannas dom. Når verdens ende nærmer sig, vil Night Wing (et forfærdeligt monster som æder drømme og håb) bryde igennem disse døre og slippe ud i verden. River Memmon: er den flod der løber tværs igennem Thalongh. Området omkring floden er rigt på dyreliv og siges at være så smuk at det gør ondt bare at kigge på den. Dog er stedet ikke helt uden fare, for dens vande er hjemsted for mange former for aggressive reptil væsener samt de farlige ”Huilaner” (piratfisk) der kan fortære alle, der er uheldige nok til at falde i vandet, på få sekunder. Rygter: Ifølge de få handelsmænd som begiver sig ind i Thalongh, rygtes det at landet i øjeblikket styres med hård hånd ar High Priest Avalon som siges at være en magtfuld grey slaad. Nogle få beretter endda om folkets frygt for at Avalon i al hemmelighed er ved at forberede et ritual som vil gøre ham mere magtfuld en nogen anden. Et ritual som vil forvandle ham til det de lokale kalder for en ”Death Slaad”. Meget få rejsende har nogensinde besøgt de store tempelbyer langs kysten, men dem der hævder at have været der fortæller og byer af det reneste marmor fyldt med mærkelige udsmykninger derefter sigende skal repræsentere forholdet mellem orden og kaos. Rygter svirer også om en skjult by gemt langt oppe i bjergende. Denne by skulle efter sigende være gravsted for alle de høj præster som har regeret landet. Det er dog ikke denne oplysning der har tiltrukket nysgerrige ører. Det siges nemlig ydermere at byen er lavet af det pureste guld, og at der i de mange underjordiske kamre er gemt rigdomme som overgå enhver fantasi. Hvordan sådanne rygter er opstået og om de er sande eller pure ordspind er der ingen der ved. Mellem sømænd (mest dem fra Urth) går rygtet om at Præste Rådet har indgået en aftale med et særdeles ondsindet hav-uhyre (en megalodon – en gigantisk hvidhaj) som efter sigende skulle være i stand til at knuse hele skibe med sit store gab. Dette uhyre beskytter Thalonghs kyst mod angreb fra pirater og lignende, men hvad den får til gengæld for sin service kan man kun gætte sig til…